In high speed printing equipment, it is common practice to provide means for advancing the record media, after the printing of each line, a distance or space of predetermined value so that all lines of printing are equally and precisely spaced. While various ways and means have been utilized for controlling record media advancement apparatus, viz. punched cards, tape loops, apertured discs and like elements, it is seen in the prior art the extensive use of multiple devices has been necessary to provide the required control of such apparatus. Representative prior art in the field of paper advancement mechanism in printers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,957, issued on July 4, 1972 to J. Guzak, Jr., which discloses a printer including changeable code means wherein a reader reads a memory in the form of a code wheel having code elements therein. The reader includes light emitters and light sensing members, there being a first removable clip for one figure symbol and a second removable clip for another figure symbol. The set of code elements or holes formed in each clip is read by the light sensing members in the same manner as the code elements formed directly in the code wheel are read by the sensing members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,340 issued on June 10, 1975 to P. R. Hoffman discloses a variable pitch tapeless control system for controlling the pitch between printed lines and including a manually operated shift mechanism for selecting the desired one of a plurality of form lengths. Photocells and sensing devices are associated with the stepping motor and cooperate with logic circuitry in response to two different types of spacing instructions.